Les Maraudeurs Nouvelle Version
by La p'tite Clo
Summary: FIC ECRITE PAR SHADOW ET MISTIE ! Ca fuse les jumeaux, on dirait, non ? Et quand les Maraudeurs sont doublés, ça cause des ravages non ! Farces doublées, amours doublés, et leur vie ? Elle est comment ?
1. La rentrée à Poudlard

**Bonjour ! Nous sommes deux petites nouvelles dans l'art des fics ! Moi (Shadow) j'ai déjà fait un one-shot et Mistie n'a jamais écrit ! **

**Rien ne nous appartiens, tout est a J.K. Rowling, sauf Nathalie (Vianasylla et Kyana sont dans deux autres fics) et les événements de l'histoire !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Vous devez savoir que l'on apprécie beaucoup les reviews (elles sont donc toutes permises, même les critiques du moment que ça nous aide !) mais vous n'êtes cependant pas forcé de nous en envoyer (bien que cela nous ferait un immense plaisir)**

**Kisssssssssss**

**Mistie et Shadow**

* * *

PERSONNAGES 

**James Potter **: adolescent de 17 ans mesurant 1,87m.Cheveux noirs de jais et tellement en pétard que RIEN ne peut les aplatir. Il porte des lunettes rondes et noires qui cachent ses magnifiques yeux marrons et rieurs. Il est musclé grâce au Quidditch où il joue au poste de poursuiveur. Il est également capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Il fait partit du groupe le plus populaire de Poudlard nommé « les Maraudeurs » qui est composé de Sirius et Lily Black, Remus et Nathalie Lupin, Peter et Kyana Pettigrow et enfin Vianasylla et James Potter. C'est un animagus non-déclaré : il se transforme en cerf. C'est un des plus beaux garçons de Poudlard avec Remus, Sirius et Peter. Chacun des quatre garçons a son ÉNORME fan-club composé de premières aux dernières années ! En fait, toutes les filles qui n'ont pas déjà le cœur pris par un autre en font partit.

**Vianasylla Potter **: sœur jumelle de James, elle aussi 17 ans et mesure 1,75m. Cheveux aussi noirs que ceux de son frère, ils ne sont cependant pas en pétard. Elle a des yeux bleus-verts, des formes qui en font baver plus d'un et un humour hors du commun (c'est de famille), elle est très intelligente (comme tous les Maraudeurs) et n'a peur de rien. Elle, Remus et les autres Maraudeuses sont les supporters de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor et ils n'hésitent pas à jouer des (mauvais) tours pour que tous les élèves encouragent leur équipe. C'est une animagus, elle se transforme en panthère.

**Sirius Black **: il a, comme ses amis, 17 ans et mesure 1,86m. Les cheveux noirs et tombant avec une immense grâce sur ses yeux très noirs. Il a un humour très développé mais qui ne fait souvent rire que lui ! Il joue au poste de batteur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor où il fait des dégâts curieusement du côté des Serpentards, mais sinon c'est un excellent joueur. C'est un dragueur né qui est sorti avec plus de la moitié des filles de l'école (il fait surtout ça pour rendre jalouse sa « bien-aimée », mais ça il ne le sait pas…encore). Sa forme animagus est un grand chien noir que l'on confond souvent avec un sinistros ce dont il profite bien pour faire peur à tout le monde.

**Lily Black **: c'est la jumelle de Sirius, elle a donc 17 ans, elle mesure 1,74m. Les cheveux roux descendant jusqu'au bas de son dos, les yeux d'un émeraude purs et envoûtants, elle fait aussi craquer pas mal de gars, ce qui fait rendre James jaloux mais il ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi ! (Nda : mdr). Elle a moins d'humour que son frère (elle en a quand même un bon paquet) et elle est souvent exaspérée par celui-ci (son frère au cas où on est pas très claires). Elle a des parents adeptes à la magie noire et à Voldemort. Quand elle et Sirius ont été envoyés à Gryffondor, leurs parents se sont mit à les détester au point de les torturer avec les Sorts Impardonnables. Elle se transforme en tigresse.

**Remus Lupin :** 17 ans également, il mesure 1,88m.Les cheveux couleur paille et les yeux dorés. Il a un charme incroyable et est un grand mystère pour les filles, il fait semblant de ne rien remarquer, ce qui fait rire ses amis car ils savent tous qu'il le fait parce qu'il est amoureux d'une autre. C'est la tête pensante du groupe mais il ne recule devant AUCUNES blagues (il les adore). Il fait les commentaires des matchs au plus grand déplaisir de Mac Gonagall, car c'est le seul moment où il dit des imbécillités en public (d'habitude il les garde pour les Maraudeurs). Il se transforme en loup de couleur blanche (nda : on a pas voulu le faire en loup-garou, notre histoire ne se reporte pas vraiment à l'originale).

**Nathalie Lupin **: vous l'aurez sans doutes remarquer, c'est la………….SŒUR JUMELLE DE REMUS (vous êtes trop forts). Elle a donc 17 ans et mesure 1,76m. Elle a les cheveux châtains-blonds qui ressemblent a ceux de son frère sans être totalement pareils. Elle a les yeux bleu azur. Elle est aussi belle que ses ami(e)s et elle prend un grand plaisir a se chamailler avec son « fréro ».Sa forme animagus est une lionne.

**Peter Wald **: à 17 ans, comme les autres, il mesure 1,84m .Il a les cheveux châtains et les yeux marrons-clairs où brille une étincelle de gaieté. Il a du charme mais pas autant que les autres. Il a de l'humour mais il est tête en l'air et souvent en retard. Il est gardien dans l'équipe de Quidditch (nda : on sait que tout ça ne lui ressemble pas mais on a décidé de le faire cool !). Sa forme animagus est un renard.

**Kyana Wald :** elle a 17 ans et c'est la sœur jumelle de Peter et elle rattrape souvent les gaffes de celui-ci. Elle mesure 1,73m et elle a les cheveux long, soyeux et noirs avec des reflets bleus. Elle a plus d'humour que son frère, et elle est très logique. Elle a eu l'idée des pompons pour encourager l'équipe de Quidditch Elle se transforme en léopard.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : La rentrée à Poudlard**

**CHEZ JAMES ET VIANASYLLA POTTER**

Vite, dépêche-toi Jamesie ! On va être en retard ! Le train part dans ¾ d'heure ! dit Vianasylla la sœur jumelle de ce dernier.

Je t'ai déjà dit de ne PAS m'appeler comme ça ! grogna James

Pas de problème JAMESIE ! pouffa t-elle.

James s'avança vers sa sœur en essayant d'être menaçant (ce qui est raté car l'étincelle de pur amusement brillant dans ses yeux le trahissait) et se jeta sur elle pour la chatouiller. Il savait qu'elle ne résisterait pas longtemps et qu'elle s'excuserait mais cette fois ce ne fut pas le cas.

J'attends ! rigola James

Je……ne m'excuserais…pas ! hoqueta-t-elle entre deux fous rires.

Je vois…Mais puisqu'il est temps d'aller dans la voiture, je ne continuerais pas ! Mais tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça ! rigola t-il.

Il laissa sa sœur tranquille, prit ses bagages, les rangea dans le coffre de la voiture et s'installa à l'arrière. Vianasylla fit de même et prit place aux côtés de son frère.

Je suis pressées de voir les Maraudeurs et les filles! dit Viana.

Moi aussi, d'après eux, Rogue est devenu Préfet en Chef, dit calmement James.

QUOIIIIIIIIIII ? Il est fou Dumbledore ou quoi ? cria Vianasylla folle de rage.

Tu ne m'as pas laissé continuer. Ils ont aussi écrit dans la dernière lettre qu'un Gryffondor en était devenu un aussi, continua James

C'est qui ? demanda Vaniasylla portant un soudain intérêt à son frère.

Moi.

UOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ? hurla t-elle.

Heeeeeyyyy ! Moi aussi, j'ai des oreilles et j'y tiens! plaisanta James. C'est bon ? Tu t'es calmée?

Non ! Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ? Ah mais oui ! se rappela t-elle.

Et elle commença à rire de plus belle sous le regard étonné de son frère.

Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu ries ? s'énerva-t-il.

Mais puisque...ahahahahah…t'es Préfet…ahahahah…en Chef, ahahah… tu seras dans...ahahahaha…la même salle que Rogue ! Ahahahahaha ! rigola t-elle en fait plus précisément elle s'étouffait tellement elle riait.

Oh merde ! Ce n'est pas vrai !

Puis il commença à rire en voyant la tête de sa sœur.

Eh ! Mais attend ! commença-t-il.

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jamesie ? demanda Viana.

C'est pas si mal que ça finalement ! dit-il.

Comment ça ? Tu dis que c'est pas mal ? Je ne te suis plus là ! s'inquiéta Viana.

L'attitude de son frère lui semblait TRÈS bizarre !

Tu vas passer toute l'année avec la tête poisseuse, huileuse et grasse !

Mais oui ! Je vais être avec lui, alors je pourrais lui faire plein de farces ! dit joyeusement James.

Ah ouais ! Trop cool, je n'avais pas pensé à ça ! Mais, t'auras quand même à supporter ses cheveux gras ! se rappela Viana.

Oui, mais il faut voir le côté positif des choses, répliqua James.

T'appelle ça 'le côté positif' de devoir supporter ce…ringard toute l'année ? Á part que tu pourras l'embêter quand l'envie te le dit mais quand même ! dit-elle.

Tais toi ! On est arrivé !

Et ils allèrent retrouver leurs chers amis sur le quai.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**CHEZ SIRIUS ET LILY BLACK**

SSSSIIRRIIIUUSSSSSSSSSS ! cria Lily TRÉS furieuse.

QUOI MA CHÈRE SŒUR ?

REND MOI IMMEDIATEMENT MA TROUSSE DE MAQUILLAGE !

TAISEZ VOUS ERREURS DE LA NATURE !

VOUS N ÊTES PAS AUTORISÉS Á CRIER ICI ! scandala (nda : verbe de notre invention qui veux dire faire des scandales) leur mère.

OUI MAMAN ! D'ACCORD MAMAN ! OK MAMAN ! répondirent-ils en parfaite synchronisation.

MAIS TU SAIS SŒUR ADORÉE DE MON CŒUR, TON GLOSS ME VA Á RAVIR ET TON CRAYON FAIT MAGNIFIQUEMENT RESSORTIR MES SUBLIMES YEUX !

ARRÊTE TES BETISES TOUT DE SUITE ET RENDS MOI MA TROUSSE !

SILENCE VERMISSAUX ! MAIS QU'AI JE DONC FAIT POUR AVOIR DEUX GAMINS PAREILS !

bon ok Lils. Tiens la voilà ta trousse ! On doit partir de toutes façons, on va être en retard.

Ils dirent au revoir à leur mère qui ne s'en rendit même pas compte et qui continuait à leur crier dessus :

BANDE DE VERACRASSES ! PASSEZ UNE MAUVAISE ANNÉE SALES GAMINS !

au revoir maman ! dirent les jumeaux. Passe une bonne année, à bientôt, bisous, bisous !

NE CRIEZ PLUS JAMAIS Á LA MAISON OU JE VOUS TRANFORME EN CRAPAUDS, continua leur mère.

Et les deux adolescents prirent la Poudre de Cheminette et annoncèrent leur destination à haute voix.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**CHEZ REMUS ET NATALIE LUPIN**

Remus? demanda Nathalie.

Quoi ? dit Remus.

T'aurais pas vu mon livre de Défense contre les forces du mal ? demanda t-elle.

Bah si ! C'est moi qui l'ai ! dit-il en montrant le livre qu'il était en train de lire.

Je ne crois pas –en ma connaissance- que tu m'ais demandé la permission de le prendre ! rétorqua Nathalie.

Dis donc ! Tu progresses en matière de rester calme ! plaisanta Remus.

gggrrrrrrrrrr ! Rends-moi mon livre pour que je puisse le ranger dans mon sac ! dit-elle.

Désolé mais j'en ai besoin !dit-il.

Ne m'oblige pas à m'énerver ! répliqua Nathalie. _Accio !_

Le livre (qui était dans les mains de Remus) arriva dans celle de Nathalie. Celui-ci se leva et répliqua que c'était de la triche et que lui, il n'avait pas utilisé la magie pour prendre le livre.

Le père des jumeaux arriva dans le salon où se trouvait Nathalie et son frère.

Vous êtes prêt à partir ? demanda-il.

Oui !

Non !

Pourquoi tu n'es pas prêt Remus ? demanda son père.

Je vais chercher ma valise et j'arrive !répondit-il.

Ok, vas y !dit son père.

Dépêche-toi ! cria Nathalie.

Pendant que Remus alla chercher sa valise, Nathalie mit la sienne dans le coffre. Son « fréro » arriva avec sa valise et la mit dans le coffre. Il alla ouvrir la portière du siège à côté du conducteur mais vit qu'elle était déjà prise par…………sa sœur.

Pousse-toi Nat'! rétorqua Remus.

Non ! C'est MA place ici ! répliqua sa sœur.

On avait dit que c'était MOI qui me mettrais devant aujourd'hui ! s'énerva son frère.

Jamais de la vie ! cria Nathalie.

Tu me l'a promis hier, pourtant ! répliqua Rem'.

Dans tes rêves oui ! rigola sa sœur.

Arrête de rigoler ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! Et dépêche-toi de sortir sinon on va être en retard ! cria-il maintenant franchement énervé.

Ça sera a cause de toi si on est en retard ! dit sèchement Nat'.

SUFFIT ! cria le père des jumeaux. ARRÊTER DE VOUS DISPUTER ! Pour la peine, vous irez tous les deux DÉRRIÈRE ! Compris ?

Oui Pa', dirent les jumeaux ensembles.

Les deux jumeaux s'installèrent dans la voiture en boudant dans leur coin puis partirent finalement pour la Gare de King Kross.

C'est de ta faute si je ne suis pas devant ! recommença Nathalie.

C'est pas ma faute si tu ne veux pas avouer que tu m'as promis de me laisser la place de devant ! rétorqua son frère.

C'est pas ma faute non plus si tu confonds les rêves et la réalité ! cracha Nat'.

Heureusement que je n'ai pas eu TON caractère de cochon ! rigola Remus.

QUOOOOIII ? Tu oses dire que j'ai un caractère de cochon ? Tu ne t'ais pas regardé toi ? dit-elle en prenant un air de frimeuse.

MAIS C' EST FINI OUI ? cria leur père en fureur.

Les jumeaux arrêtèrent de se chamailler et regardèrent leur père avec des yeux ronds. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il se mettait en colère alors qu'il savait que ses enfants adoraient se disputer pour tout et rien. Les jumeaux s'adoraient et s'entendaient à merveille ! (Nda : enfin, ça dépend des moments ! Lol !)

Je commence à en avoir marre de vous entendre vous disputer, même si c'est une habitude !continua le père des ados. Alors le peu de temps que je peux avoir avec vous, ne vous disputez pas !

OK ! dirent-ils.

Ils arrivèrent à la Gare de King Kross, traversèrent le mur de la voie 9 ¾ en prenant soin de ne pas attirer l'attention des moldus. Les jumeaux dirent au revoir à leur père et allèrent retrouver leurs amis.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**CHEZ PETER ET KYANA WALD**

Les enfants ! Préparez-vous on part dans 10 minutes !

QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ? DIX MINUTES ! MAIS JE VIENS JUSTE DE COMMENCER MA VALISE ! (Nda : comme vous pouvez le voir on ne porte pas particulièrement Peter dans nos cœur…..)

Dépêche-toi ! On va être en retard ! s'impatienta Kyan'.

Mais c'est incroyable ! Il n'est jamais prêt celui-là ! Toujours en retard ! marmonna mme Wald. Kyana ! Tu es prête toi ?

Oui mam' !

Va aider ton frère alors !

Oooooooooooooooooook ! C'est parti mon kiki !

S'en suivi une véritable course contre la montre ou l'on pouvais entendre des :

Peter ! Où est ton livre de potion ?

Euh…dans mon tiroir je crois !

Et des :

Kyan' ! Tu n'aurais pas vu mes robes de sorcier ?

Si ! Elles sont dans tes bras !

Des répliques comme ça pendant exactement 8 min et 28 secondes. Ils arrivèrent en bas tout essoufflés et tout rouge mais fin prêt pour une nouvelle année !

Ah ! Enfin ! Vous êtes là !

Heyyyyyyyy ! C'est notre record ! L'année dernière on a fait 9 min, celle d'avant 9 min 25, encore avant 9 min 30, la troisième année 10 min, le seconde 10 min 15 et la première 10 min 41 !

Bon ça va ! J'ai rien dit ! Maintenant dépêchez-vous, on n'a pas que ça à faire !

D'accord ! dirent-ils à l'unisson.

Ils entrèrent dans leur voiture et plus personne ne parla jusqu'à l'arrivée. Mais Kyana se surprit à rêvasser :

Quelques fois, voyant que ses meilleures amies s'amusaient comme des folles avec leurs frères jumeaux, elle était jalouse de la chance de ses meilleures amies d'avoir un frère jumeau comme : Sirius, James et Remus. Comme le merveilleux Remus ! Oh là ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de penser ! « Que Remus était mignon ! » cria une petite voix dans sa tête. Non non ! « Je n'ai pas dit ça ! » pensa Kyana. « Mais non bêta ! Tu ne l'as pas dit, tu l'as PENSÉ ! » cria la petite voix dans sa tête. « Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? » pensa la jeune fille. Voyant la tête de sa sœur, Peter lui demanda si elle allait bien.

Oui, oui ça va ! répondit la jeune fille.

T'es sûre ? redemanda Peter.

Mais oui ! rétorqua sa sœur.

Arrivé à la gare, Peter se…comment dire ? Se prit les pieds dans son manteau !

(Nda : c'est normal vous inquiétez pas il fait ça tous les ans)

Ils allèrent ensuite chercher leurs amis.

* * *

On espère que ça vous a plu. On voulait faire un chapitre plus long mais on c'est dit que comme ça vous aurez un chapitre plus vite.

On fait un GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNND merci à la P'tite Clo' car elle a eu la gentillesse de nous poster notre fic (on ne peut pas le faire car on est trop jeune).

**Kissssssss à tous et une petite reviews (?) serait la bienvenue !**

**Mistie et Shadow !**

**(PS de la P'tite Clo' : bravo les filles...)**


	2. Retour à la maison : Poudlard

Eh oui ! Nous revoilou ! Je crois qu'on n'a pas été trop longues ! Bon, alors au moment où on écrit ces lignes, on a eut que deux reviews donc on espère fortement que pour le prochain chapitre on en aura plus, beaucoup plus ! Mais enfin ça ne nous empêchera pas de continuer parce qu'on écrit d'abord pour nous, mais ça nous « stimulera » ! Lol.

**Bon alors, on essayera de mettre un nouveau chapitre toutes les semaines, mais c'est pas sûr du tout !**

**Á LIRE ABSOLUMENT ! TRES IMPORTANT !**

**On vient de se rendre compte qu'on avait oublier un élément important dans la présentation de nos personnages : les surnoms !**

**James Jamesie, Cornedrue, Jamesie-chou, Jamesie-chéri, binoclard (seulement pour Lily)…etc.**

**Vianasylla Viana, Vian', Panthéra, Viana d'amour (employer plutôt par Sirius)…etc.**

**Sirius Siriusounet, Siriuschounet, Patmol, Sirius chéri (employer par Viana)…etc.**

**Lily Liloute, Lys, Fleur de Lys, Petite Fleur, Lilith (ça…ça fait reine! lol, mdr), Tigresse, Carotte (exclusivement pour James)…etc.**

**Remus Rem', P'tit loup, Loulou, Remus adoré …etc.**

**Nathalie Nat', Nathie, Liona, Nathie adorée, Ma Puceuhhhhhhhh (employé plutôt par Peter)**

**Peter Pet', Péti, Peter-chou, mon chériiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (pratiquement que par Nathalie) (nda : n'oublions pas que dans cette fic Peter est très gentil et normal enfin, si être sorcier ET Maraudeur c'est être normal….)…etc.**

**Kyana Kyan', Kyanoune, Léoparda ou bien Léopolda …etc.**

**Et bien sur pour chaque frère et sœur il y a : fréro et soeurette.**

**Voilà ! Sorry ! On avait oublié !**

**Kissoux**

**Mistie et Shadow**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 : Retour à la maison : Poudlard**

Sur le quais, James et Vianasylla discutaient plus ou moins tranquillement en attendant leurs amis. Quand soudain…

Sirius ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ils sont là-bas, je viens de te le dire !

Rôôôôôô ! Lily, du calme ! Mes oreilles ! Snif snif !

James se retourne, voit Sirius et devinez ce qu'il fait ? Il se met à courir vers lui au ralenti pendant que Sirius fait la même chose !

JAMESIEEEEEEEEEEEE ! TU M'AS MANQUÉ !

SIRIUCHOUNET D'AMOUR ! JE SUIS TELLEMENT CONTENT DE TE VOIR !

Et sous le regard amusé de tous les élèves entre la deuxième et la septième année (n'oublions pas qu'ils sont TOUS habitués à ce genre de scènes) et terrifié des premières années, ils se sautèrent dans les bras ! Évidemment, Viana et Lily font la même chose en même temps, mais que voulez-vous ? Un Maraudeur(euse) reste un(e) Maraudeur(euse) ! James s'est retourné (nda : Et oui ! Encore !) vers Lily.

Lily !

James !

Dis donc ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir !

Moi non plus ! C'est incroyable !

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pendant que de leur côté, Sirius et Vian' faisait un compte à rebours :

5

4

3

2

1

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Tu m'as vraiment manqué petite carotte !

Toi aussi mon binoclard adoré !

Sur ce, ils s…

(Nda : MWAHAHAHAHAH ! On est très sadique ! Ihihihihih ! Bon alors là, vous avez peut-être pas tout compris, on va donc vous éclairer ! (Oui oui, on sait. On est trèèèès généreuses) donc, James et Lily faisaient leur possible pour rester sérieux, Sirius et Viana savant qu'ils faisaient exprès, font un compte a rebours pour le moment où les deux zigotos éclateraient de rire ! Donc le 'AHAHAHAHAH', c'est le rire de James et Lily !)

Sur ce ils **se retournent **(nda : mwahahahahahah ! Vous avez penser à 's'embrassent' hein ? Avouez-le ! Et ben non ! Raté !) pour dire bonjour à Remus, Nathalie, Peter et Kyana qui venaient d'arriver. Ils montèrent tous dans le train pour aller dans leur compartiment (bah oui, ils s'en sont attitrer un).

Arrivés à l'intérieur, s'en suivit de long récits de vacances, des mimes, des parents de Sirius et Lily pour ceux-ci, des représentations de « disputes » de Remus et Nathalie, des découvertes de nouvelles salles du manoir de James et Viana (nda : Imaginez par qui, c'est pas très dur !) et du côté de Peter et Kyana, ils racontèrent leurs vacances TRÈS ennuyeuses. Ensuite, il y eut exactement 56 parties de cartes magiques explosantes, soit dit en passant toutes perdues –lamentablement- par Sirius, ce dont profitait bien tout le monde pour le charrier !

BOOOOOOOM

Oh ! Tient ! Regarde qui voilà ! Liloute ! Soeurette adorée !

Oh mais oui ! Je vois ! L'idiot qui me tient lieu de petit frère -je me serait bien passer de l'avoir d'ailleurs. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu t'es perdu ?

Mais non voyons carotte adorée (nda : Bon là pas de problème, c'est James qui parle) ! Tu vois bien qu'il est venu accompagné vos cousins et de tous leurs lèche-bottes !

Ah mais oui ! Je suis peut être un Lupin donc un « Sang de Bourbe » comme vous aimez nous appeler mais je trouve que la vermine ici, c'est plutôt vous !

Exactement j…

SUFFIT ! COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS VOUS ADRESSER AINSI Á NOUS ?

Heyyyyy ! Du calme Bella !

Arrêtez de l'appeler comme ça !

Tient ! Mais ce serait pas ce cher Lestrange qui protège se bien-aimée ?

_Stupéfix_ !

Ce fut ce sort lancé par Rogue qui entraîna tout le monde dans une bataille féroce que les Lions gagnèrent malgré tout, très facilement. Exaspérés de leur défaite, les intrus (nda : je pense que vous savez de qui je parle.) s'en allèrent furieux.

Que…qu'…qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? demanda Peter, d'une petite voix. Il venait de se réveiller et avait aperçu tout le désordre qu'avait mis la bataille.

Oh, tu t'es réveillé Peter chéri ! dit Nat'.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? redemanda Peter.

Bah en fait, les imbéciles sont arrivés, nous ont déclaré la guerre, donc, on leur a donné une petite fessée pour leur apprendre les bonnes manières et après, ils sont repartis tranquillement, dit Sirius d'un air amusé.

Oh, je vois. J'ai bien fait de m'endormir avant que ces idiots arrivent. C'est une chance ! rigola t-il

Nathalie éclata de rire toute seule sous les regards amusés des autres Maraudeurs, sauf Peter qui rougissait.

Puis, le voyage se finit par les ronflements exaspérants de Sirius qui par contre, ne dérangeait pas le sommeil des autres qui était habitués. Le temps passa et ils arrivèrent à Poudlard. Les huit Maraudeurs dormaient et personne ne se prit la peine d'aller les réveiller (surtout pas les Serpentards). Un quart d'heure passa, puis Lily se réveilla, surprise d'être dans les bras de…James ! Elle ne se mit pas en colère puisqu'elle s'avoua que les bras de celui-ci étaient très confortables. Tout d'un coup, elle s'aperçut que le train s'était arrêté. Elle sortit du compartiment pour savoir ce qui se passait, mais… IL N'Y AVAIT PERSONE ! Lily s'affola et alla réveiller les autres.

DEBOUT ! ON EST EN RETARD, LES AUTRES ÉLÈVES SONT DÉJÀ Á LA RÉPARTITION ! hurla de toutes ses forces Lily

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! IL Y A LE FEUUUUU ! cria Sirius qui venait de se réveiller en sursautant.

MAIS MERDE, C'EST QUOI CE BOUCANT ? cria James

Bouchez-vous les oreilles, un…deux…trois…ON EST EN RETARD, LES AUTRES SONT DÉJÀ ARRIVER DANS LA GRANDE SALLE ET NOUS, ON EST COINCÉ DANS CETTE MERDE DE TRAIN, ALORS DÉPÈCHEZ-VOUS DE METTRE VOS ROBES ! hurla de nouveau Lily.

Quoi ? On est en retard ? demanda Nat'.

Mais ouiii !

Tout le monde se dépêcha de s'habiller, de prendre leur sac à dos et en 3 minutes et 57 secondes, les Maraudeurs au complet étaient prêt.

Euh…comment on va faire pour aller là-bas ? demanda Kyana en montrant du doigt Poudlard.

C'est tout simple, dit Remus, on y va a pied.

Quoi ? On ne va tout de même pas aller jusqu'à Poudlard a pied ? s'inquiéta Kyan'.

Bah si ! répondit Remus.

Voyant la tête de Kyana, il éclata de rire.

Mais non ! Je rigolais, dit Rem', on va y aller à balai.

Mais j'ai pas le mien ! dit Kyan'

C'est pas grave ! Tu monteras sur le mien avec moi !

Euhhhhhhhh…

Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ne vais pas te manger ! rigola Remus.

Puisque les filles n'avaient pas leur balai, Lily monta sur le balai de James, Vianasylla sur celui de Sirius, Nathalie sur celui de Peter et comme l'avait dit Remus, Kyana monta avec lui (nda : comme c'est bizarre…on se demande pourquoi c'est ces couples là hein ? lol)

Ils arrivèrent vingt minutes plus tard et entrèrent dans la Grande Salle en essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer, ce qui était raté car Sirius n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de crier :

« COMME JE SUIS CONTENT DE VOUS REVOIR PROFESSEURS CHERIS ! »

Après avoir déjeuné, les Maraudeurs allèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

**

* * *

**

**Voilà ! Nous espérons que ce chapitre vous a plu. **

**Merci pour les six reviews (et oui ! On nous en a écrit d'autres entre temps ! ) auxquelles on s'empresse de répondre :**

**Deltaplane : merci merci ! Mais on ne sait pas si ça va être vraiment trop drôle ! Enfin c'est ce qu'on essaye de faire mais bon…**

**CORNEDRUE-POTTER : merci ! On est très contente que ça t'ais plu ! La voilà la suite ! On espère que tu n'ais pas déçu ! Bisous à toi aussi.**

**Nelly Potter : On ne se demande même pas pourquoi tu as mis ça comme pseudo ! On aurait dû y penser plus tôt ! Lol. C'est très gentil à toi de nous dire que c'est trop bien ! Et oui, ce sont tes amies qui écrivent ! Alors comme tu peux le constater on continu d'écrire et on espère que ça te plaira ! Kiss.**

**Smurfi : Bon tu sait Camille, tu m'as fait la blague le jour où tu as mit cette reviews et en plus, je l'avait déjà fait sauf que moi ça avait marcher ! IHIHIHIHIHI, donc tes 'super nul' tu peux te les garder ! C'est très gentil à toi de nous dire que c'est hyper bien, on est hyper émues ! Snif snif ! Et la voilà la suite ! Big bisous bien baveux.**

**P-S : Nelly l'a déjà lue, elle nous a même fait une reviews ! **

**Alexandra07 : De rien pour la fic ! Ça nous fait plaisir de toutes façons ! C'est gentil de dire qu'elle est top et trop cool ! Par contre, pour envoyer une fic sur ce site, on n'a pas plus compris que toi. Nous, on a une autre tactique, c'est la P'tite Clo qui nous la poste, donc on sait pas ! Désoler, on aurait bien voulu t'aider mais bon… **

**(Pour Alex de la P'tite Clo' : le système de est assez compliqué, mais une fois qu'on a compris, c'est tout simple ! Alors, quand tu arrives sur ton compte, tu dois d'abord enregistrer ton texte en cliquant sur le lien 'Document Manager'. En bas de la page, tu tapes le _label_, c'est-à-dire -par exemple-, les initiales de ton chapitre…ensuite, il faut que tu prennes ton fichier Word (ou Wordpad, il y a d'autres types aussi) sur ton ordinateur (pour cela, tu cliques sur 'Parcourir' et tu cherches ton fichier dans le répertoire où tu l'as enregistré). Après ça, il faut attendre quelques secondes que ton fichier apparaisse sur l'écran, et là, tu pourras ainsi faire des modifications de toutes sortes… ensuite tu cliques, en bas, sur 'Preview' qui te montrera un aperçu de ton chapitre ! Après…tu cliques à nouveau sur 'save : udapte changes'. ET voilà ton chapitre sauvegardé mais ! C'est pas fini ! alors, une fois que tu as enregistré ton document, tu as DEUX CHOIX : SI TU AS DEJA UNE FIC EN COURStu vas dans 'edit story chapter manager'...ici, tu tapes le nom de ton chapitre et tu sélectionnes ton fichier et voilà. SI TU VEUX CREER TA FIC, il faut aller dans 'create story' : c'est ici que tu sélectionneras ta catégorie (par exemple 'books'), puis le choix (par exemple : harry potter', tu sélectionnes tes personnages, le niveau de lecture, la langue, le genre, tu écris ton résumé...etc...tu sélectionne ton premier chapitre que tu as enregistré auparavant... j'espère que tu t'en sortiras, surtout, reste zen, il est vrai que ce soit complqué au début ! ;))**

**Bon alors, on voulait juste dire que, pour ceux qui ne le savent pas (on veux pas dire que personne ne le sait hein !) 'Nda' veut dire : Note de l'auteur ! **

**Vous aurez le 3ème chapitre peut être la semaine prochaine.**

**Toujours un GRANNNNNNNNDDD, un ENOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORME, un PHENOMENAL, un IMMENSE, un INTERPLANETAIRE MEEEEEERRRRRRRRRCCCCIIIIII à notre P'tite Clo ADOREEEEE.**

**Kissssssssss**

**Shadow et Mistie.**

**(PS de la P'tite Clo' hyper chamboulée par la planéte entière qu'elle a sur le dos : merci beaucoup les filles, perso, j'ai beaucoup aimé ce chapitre ! continuez comme ça…kissouxxx)**


	3. C'est parti pour une nouvelle année debl...

**Hello ! Nous voilà parties pour un 3ème chapitre ! Merci pour les 3 reviews. Ça avance… tout doucement ! Lol**

**Les réponses des reviews sont à la fin du chapitre… comme d'hab !**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Kisssssssssssssssssssss**

**Mistie et Shadow**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : C'est parti pour une nouvelle année de…blagues !**

Les garçons se réveillèrent avant les filles pour réfléchir au « cadeau » qu'ils offriront aux Serpentards. Sirius avait trouvé l'idée de les transformer en Verracrasses, mais James eut la malchance de le dire aux filles qui n'apprécièrent pas du tout…

Tu rigoles, j'espère ! rétorqua Lily, en s'adressant à James.

Bah non, répondit celui-ci, c'est une très bonne idée, je trouve !

Quoi ? Une bonne idée ? Je ne vais pas laisser mon imbécile de frère les torturer dès le premier jour ! Pff…quel idée stupide ! Pour la rentrée, on devrait seulement leur mettre des « bombabouses à durée de 24h », dit Lily en feuilletant le magasine de « Farces et Attrapes ».

Ouais, bof … Je préférais l'idée de Sirius…dit James.

Il retourna en vitesse dans son dortoir car il venait d'être attaqué par un -_violent-_ coussin qui lui arriva en pleine tête, envoyé par Lily, qui tomba sur le fauteuil de la salle commune des Gryffondors pour cause d' 'écroulage de rire' (note de **la P'tite Clo'** : c'est pas dans le dico ça…même 'écroulage' ça n'existe pas !)

Les filles se préparèrent et allèrent dans la salle commune où les garçons les attendaient. Les Maraudeuses réussirent à les convaincre de mettre la « bombabouses à durée de 24h » au lieu de transformer les Serpentards en Verracrasses.

Le groupe se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour aller prendre un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom. Pendant ce temps, Sirius installa -sans se faire remarquer- les bombabouses avec un sortilège.

Tiens, voilà les victimes qui arrivent ! annonça Vianasylla.

Oui ! Préparez-vous à entendre des cris ! plaisanta Remus.

Sirius commença à compter le compte à rebours (nda/ Nous savons, ça fais des répétitions ! dsl lol) aidé ensuite de Nathalie, et des autres membres du groupes.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

C'est parti !

On entendit des cris venant des Serpentards et une dispute entre Bellatrix Black et Rodolphus Lestrange qui fit éclater de rire les Maraudeurs.

TU DEVAIS ME PROTEGER ! cria Bellatrix.

Mais je ne savais pas qu'on serait attaqué par des bombabouses ! rétorqua Lestrange.

MÊME ! C'EST DE **_TA_** FAUTE ! continua la Serpentard.

Mais…mais…

IL N'Y A PAS DE MAIS !

Et les deux Serpentards retournèrent dans leur salle commune.

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

C'était trop marrant !

Oh oui ! Je n'imaginais pas notre **chère** cousine comme ça !

« _C'est de ta faute ! Tu devais me protéger ! »_

Il en voit de toutes les couleurs Lestrange !

Oh oui, vous aviez raison! Ça suffit largement comme blague de début d'année !

Bon, ce n'est pas pour couper la conversation ni rien, mais, ça ne vous dirait pas de sortir un peu ? Il fait beau et puis on a fini de déjeuner !

Qu'est-ce que vous en dites, vous ? Moi, je suis partante !

Moi aussi !

Donc adjuger vendu! On est parti !

Ils sortirent donc tous ensemble…tous ? Nan ! Une adolescente que nous connaissons bien était partie à la bibliothèque pour prendre un livre intitulé : « _Les blagues et les mauvais coups à travers les siècles »_ (N/A : Oui, bon, on sait, ça fait ridicule de mettre du Astérix dans cette histoire, mais on n'a pas pu résister ! Sorry ! Euh…pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris, c'est Lily 'l'adolescente que nous connaissons bien')

Les autres Maraudeurs s'étaient installés sous un saule pleureur (c'est leur place attitrée) et parlaient de tout et de rien, quand tout à coup…

Houhou ! Je suis là !

Houhou, houhou, je suis un hibou !

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! C'était très drôle ça quand même ! Dès fois, je m'étonne moi même tellement ce que je dis est drôle !

Sirius…commença Remus.

Quoi ?

Tu… (Nat')

…sais,… (James)

…c'était… (Viana)

…vraiment… (Peter)

…pas… (Kyana)

…drôle. (Lily)

Ah bon ?

OUI ! ALORS TU VAS ARRÊTER CES BLAGUES DÉBILES PARCE QU'ON N'EN A MARRE ! (Tous les autres)

Oh ! Aucun sens de l'humour ceux-là, hein…pff…

Sirius…

Ok, ok, ok, ça va !

Au fait, James ?

Quoi Vianasylla, sœur chérie et élue de mon cœur ?

Grrr… Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi, si tu es préfet en chef, tu n'as pas d'insigne, tu as dormit dans la tour de Gryffondor et non dans la chambre spéciale et que tu n'es pas allé voir Dumbi, quand il a dit que les préfets en chef devaient monter dans son bureau après le repas ?

Ah ça ?

Oui ça !

Ah non, ça c'est rien, c'est juste parce que je ne suis pas préfet c'est tout !

QUOI ? ESPÈCE DE…DE…

De quoi ?

Oui, c'est vrai Vian', on veut tous savoir !

DE TRAÎTRE, DE CRÉTIN, DE FRÈRE INDIGNE, DE SALE PETIT CHIEN ! (N/A : dsl, là on vous promet qu'on est pas contre les chiens au contraire, **Shadow** les adore mais on a pas trouvé mieux !)(Note de la **P'tite Clo'** ; moi, j'aurai opté pour 'sale petit idiot' (pour être polie))

Là dessus, elle se jeta sur lui et pris rapidement le dessus vu que James était TRÈS déstabilisé par son fou-rire (d'ailleurs TRÈS contagieux, vu que tous les autres en étaient atteints).

Eh, les gamins ?

Quoi ?

Arrêtez de jouer !

Pourquoi ?

ON EST EN RETARD ! LES COURS ONT DÉJÀ COMMENCÉ !

Oh, merde !

Inutile de préciser qu'il s'en suivit une course effrénée à travers tout le château et qu'ils arrivèrent tous avec exactement onze minutes, 34 secondes et 57 centièmes de retard (N/A : On se fit à Peter et Kyana, ce sont les spécialistes) en cours de Métamorphose ! Inutile aussi de vous dire que Mac Gonagall n'était pas très contente !

Bien, maintenant que nos petits princes et princesses nous ont rejoint, on peut commencer le cours…Oh ! Et vous aurez trois heures de retenues chacun ! Vous viendrez me voir ce soir dans mon bureau, pour un premier jour vous faites fort…

Excusez_-_nous madame ! On n'a pas vu l'heure passer…Mais vous savez, c'est normal puisque c'est votre cours après, on n'était pas très pressés (ce qui est totalement faux puisque c'est leur cours préféré)

Oui, c'est vrai madame, mon imbécile de frère, Sirius, a -pour une fois- totalement raison !

Eh !

Oh ! Tais-toi Siri ! Mais c'est vrai ! Vos cours sont tellement faciles que d'y venir ne nous apporte rien à part de l'ennui et…

SUFFIT ! Vous aurez un mois de retenus pour cette insolence ! Maintenant, asseyez-vous !

YES ! On a réussi ! On a réussi ! On a fait plus que l'année dernière, on avait eu trois semaines de retenus ! On est trop forts ! scandèrent nos Maraudeurs adorés.

À VOS PLACES ! TOUT DE SUITE ! ET QUE JE NE VOUS ENTENDE PLUS DE TOUT MON COURS !

Ce qui n'est évidemment pas respecté, au contraire, ils crièrent et lancèrent des sorts à tout bout de champ ce qui leur valu en tout CINQ MOIS de retenus ! C'était bienvenu car ils le cherchaient !

S'en suivit alors le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, communément appelé DCFM.

Ils arrivèrent cette fois-ci à l'heure, heure à laquelle le professeur se présentait :

Bonjour à tous, asseyez vous ! (N/A : Ma prof de français dit toujours ça !) Je me présente, je m'appelle Mr Renauldot (N/A : Prononcez « renodo ») et…

À la surprise générale, Sirius leva la main à ce moment et tout le monde se doutait que c'était pour dire une bêtise donc, par conséquent, tout le monde redoutait et attendait ce moment.

Oui, monsieur… ?

Black.

Bien. Monsieur Black, qu'avez-vous à me dire ?

Vous êtes sur le dos de la Renauld, monsieur ? (N/A : Pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris, le nom du professeur est Renauldot comme la marque de voiture et le dos de quelqu'un. Donc, cet imbécile de Sirius Black sort une blague pas drôle du tout ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, on adôôôôôôre Sirius ! C'est pour ça qu'on le fait… Souffrir ! Lol)

Personne ne rigola mais par contre tout le monde levait les yeux au ciel. Ce qu'il pouvait être exaspérant ce Black de malheur ! Oh...Pardon ! Milles excuses ! Il y en a bien un qui rigolait, c'était, devinez qui…Sirius ! Comme par hasard !

Non monsieur, pas plus que vous n'êtes noir ! Je vous prierais d'arrêter ces blagues stupides pendant mon cours ! Oh… J'allais oubliez, une semaine d'heures de colle !

Euh…monsieur, c'est que je suis un peu charrette en ce moment (N/A : Expression de Jamel Debouze dans Astérix et Obélix Mission Cléopâtre) je suis pris pendant cinq mois par madame Mac Gonagall !

Mffffffff ! Alors la semaine qui suivra, monsieur Black, la semaine qui suivra !

eh ! Monsieur c'est injuste ! Nous ; Lily, Nathalie, Vianasylla, Kyana, Remus, Peter et moi, on a que cinq mois ! Lui, il en a cinq mois et une semaine !

QUOI ? Vous voulez avoir le plus de retenues possible ? Mais vous êtes fou !

Euh…c'est que…c'est marrant les retenues !

Mouais, bon alors je vous donne une semaine aussi pour perturbation de cours -comme votre camarade d'ailleurs.

YES !

MERCI MONSIEUR !

VOUS ÊTES GENIAL !

ABSOLUMENT GRANDIOSE !

ÉPATANT !

Oui, c'est bon, c'est bon ! J'ai compris ! Bon, continuons le cours.

Á ce moment là, à la grande joie des élèves, la cloche sonna.

Bon et bien, vous n'avez pas de devoirs étant donné que nous n'avons même pas commencé.

MERCI MONSIEUR !

Grmf, de rien, de rien…

Oulala ! Je sens que cette année va être génialissime ! Á peine deux cours, et déjà cinq mois et une semaine de retenus !

Ouais ! C'est génial !

Si on continue comme ça, on aura plus de jour de libre !

Ouais ! En plus, on les aura hyper tard !

Pourquoi ?

Mais enfin Vian' ! On a Quidditch nous !

Ouais, et comme c'est moi le capitaine, je vais m'arranger pour qu'on ait les entraînements, le jeudi, le lundi et le samedi. Ça vous va, les gars ?

Ouais, c'est parfait !

C'est les jours avec Rusard, il sera énervé et donc…

Ce sera très drôle !

T'es super, Jamesie ! Je t'adore !

Toi aussi t'es super, Lily, toi aussi…

Mystérieusement, les deux concernés rougirent à leurs commentaires, ce qui n'échappa pas au autres, qui en profitèrent bien pour les taquiner.

OUHOUHOUHOUH !

il y a de l'amour dans l'air !

C'est pour quand le mariage ?

On sera invité au moins ?

Vous, occupez-vous de vos affaires de cœur avant les nôtres.

Et puis, c'est n'importe quoi cette histoire !

Exactement !

Allez déclarer vos amours avant de vous occuper de ceux des autres !

* * *

**Voilà ! Ce chapitre est terminé et on espère qu'il vous a plu ! Donc les réponses au reviews maintenant !**

**Aleout : **_Et bien, et bien ! Les descriptions des garçons très alléchantes ? Bon, c'est vrai, on avoue : on trouve aussi ! Mais enfin, ce sont les Maraudeurs quand même ! On est très heureuses que l'histoire te plaise ! Et voilà la suite tant attendue ! Kiss !_

**Linoa Anna Potter : **_Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite ! __Et bien, c'est ce qu'on pensait aussi ! Des jumeaux, ça pouvait être marrant et apparemment, on ne s'est pas trompées ! Bon bah, à la prochaine ! Kiss !_

**Tina : **_Et bien merci beaucoup ! C'est très gentil ! Et euh, on te le laisse ton Sirius mais enfin bon ! Euh on veut dire on le prend pas pour nous mais il va quand même pas rester célibataire le pauvre ! Kiss ! A bientôt !_

**Et comme toujours, un phénoménal merci à la P'tite Clo' qu'on adore !**

**Et puis on est désolées pour le retard mais la P'tite Clo' était en vacances, elle ne pouvait donc pas poster ce chapitre ! **

**Kiss à tout le monde !**

**Mistie et Shadow.**

**PS : Une petite reviews ? **

**(Note de la P'tite Clo' : bah derien, mais, j'ai passé toute l'après-midi sur votre chapitre ! (Because présentation, vocabulaire, ponctuation, grammaire, orthographe, bref tout le baratin de la langue française ! mais chut !) ;) Mais je suis contente de vous ! Wala ! Zboo…**


	4. Et ça y va les retenues !

**Et nous revoilà de retour (pour de nouvelles aventures) ! Lol !**

**Nous espérons que ce chapitre vous plaira et un GRAND merci à TOUTES les reviews !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Kissssssssssss**

**Mistie et Shadow**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Et ça y va les retenues…. Et les amours ?**

Les Maraudeur(euse)s sauf James et Lily (N/A : Ça cache bien des choses ! Lol !) retournèrent dans leur salle commune avant d'aller déjeuner.

Ah la la ! Les deux tourtereaux seuls à seul ! Ça cache bien son jeu ! Rigola Sirius.

C'est sûr ! Ils ont besoin d'intimité ! Dit Vianasylla, en tout cas je serais heureuse si Lily devenait ma belle-sœur !

Les six élèves explosèrent de rire et arrivèrent (enfin) dans leur salle commune. Les filles montèrent dans leur dortoir pour discuter de…choses et autres.

Vous croyez que James sort avec Lily ? Demanda Kyana.

On n'en sait rien malheureusement, mais quand on la verra, on le lui demandera ! Répondit Nathalie.

Et toi… ou en es-tu avec ton prince charmant nommé Peter ? La taquina Vianasylla.

Nat' devint rouge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et répondit :

CE N'AI PAS MON PRINCE CHARMANT ! IL N'Y A RIEN EU ENTRE LUI ET MOI JUSQU'À PRESENT ! S'énerva la pauvre Nat'.

Et oh, t'énerve pas Nat' chérie ! On te taquine c'est tout ! Consola Viana, mais - il me semble - que tu as dit : « il n'y a rien eu entre lui et moi **jusqu'à présent** ! ».

Nathalie se mit la main devant sa bouche en regrettant subitement sa grave erreur et fila (comme un éclair) dans la salle de bain. Kyana et son amie regardèrent courir leur amie en se demandant si Nat' n'éprouvait pas un petit faible pour Peter. Kyana sortit sans un mot du dortoir pour aller prendre l'air. En passant dans la salle commune, Remus lui demanda où elle allait et la concernée lui répondit qu'elle allait dehors sûrement dans le parc.

Je peux t'accompagner ? Demanda Remus.

Kyana n'en revint pas et, encore sous le choc, elle bafouilla un petit « oui ». Ils s'en allèrent sous les regards amusés de Sirius et Peter.

Ça va ? demanda Rem'

Euh…oui oui ! Répondit Kyan', pourquoi ça n'en a pas l'air ?

C'est que tu as l'air perturbée.

Ah…bah, en fait, Nathalie n'a pas beaucoup apprécié notre plaisanterie au sujet d'elle et de Peter, mais c'était seulement pour rigoler ! Raconta Kyana.

Je vois…Peter réagit aussi comme ça !

Sinon, ça va toi ? Demanda Kyana un peu gênée.

Oui ça va…mais j'ai un peu du mal à reprendre l'habitude de travailler, répondit celui-ci.

Quoi ? Toi, qui es un si bon élève ? S'étonna Kyana.

Merci, mais c'est comme ça la vie ! Répondit-il.

Kyana et Remus arrivèrent à l'entrée du parc et allèrent du côté du lac gelé qui est évidement gelé ! (N/A : il porte bien son nom ! Lol !) Remus s'assit au pied d'un arbre suivit de Kyana.

J'aime beaucoup cet endroit ! C'est beau, silencieux, ça me rassure quand j'ai quelques coups durs ! Dès fois, j'ai envie de me jeter dans l'eau froide, d'oublier mes peines et de profiter à fond de ce moment de fraîcheur ! Raconta Remus.

Moi si j'étais toi, je préférerai assumer mes peines – et elles partiront toutes seules- au lieu de me suicider dans ce lac gelé ! dit Kyana

Ouais, t'as sûrement raison ! Je raconte n'importe quoi ! Je suis un peu fatigué. dit notre cher Rem'

Remus s'approcha de Kyana et lui prit la main. (N/A : Yes… ça commence à devenir intéressant ! (Mistie) Oui, oui ! Je suis tout à fait d'accord ! (Shadow)) Celle-ci rougit de plus belle et échappa un petit hoquet de surprise. Remus la regarda avec un air étonné et regarda sa main. Il commença à rougir et son visage pris la couleur d'une tomate…rouge ! Il avait tellement honte, qu'il lâcha la main de Kyana et courut vers son dortoir laissant seule notre chère petite Kyana devant le lac.

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Se demanda t-elle, j'étais si bien tout à l'heure ! Mais…mais qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?

« En plus tu l'as dit à haute voix ! Avoue-le, tu l'aimes ! » Dit la petite voix dans sa tête. « C'est même pas vrai ! » Pensa la jeune ado.

« Si, si, si ! Ça se voit trop ! » Rigola dans sa tête la petite voix.

Kyana inquiète de son comportement, retourna dans la salle commune en priant pour que Remus ne soit pas là.

Kyana fut arrêtée dans ses « sombres » pensées par les gloussements caractéristiques que font les filles de Gryffondor quand un des Maraudeurs entre dans la salle commune (N/A : On sait bien que c'est bizarre mais on va dire qu'elle est déjà arrivée et qu'elle est assise dans un fauteuil non loin d'un Remus rouge pivoine qui est redescendu à l'entente des gloussements.) Ce coup-ci cela ne pouvait être que James car les trois autres (Sirius, Remus et Peter) étaient déjà là.

Eh ! Où est ta dulcinée Jamesie ?

Sirius, je n'étais avec personne - malheureusement.

Ah ah ! Tu vois, tu regrette de ne pas être avec elle !

Mais non triple buse ! Je regrette que vous n'ayez pas vu la tête de Mac Go qui était furibonde (N/A : lol ! Dsl, j'ai pas trouvé d'autre mot !) de ne pas vous voir à la distribution des retenues ! C'est tout !

Ah ouais ! J'avais oublié ! Alors, c'est quoi le programme ?

Bah, comme d'hab. ! Forêt Interdite pendant 1 mois, on va devoir aider Hagrid à quelques tâches différentes, deuxième mois, nettoyage de la salle de trophées avec Rusard (N/A : Très jeune en ce temps-là !)…

Oh non ! C'est celle que j'aime le moins celle là ! La dernière fois, j'avais les mains en compote pendant le mois qui a suivi !

Ouais moi aussi, mais bon ! Donc troisième mois, nettoyage des cachots…mais c'est les cachots où il y a plein d'ingrédients ! Et en plus personne ne sait qu'il y en a !

YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS ! ÇA C'EST UN BON PLAN !

Sirius…

Oui Rém' ?

La ferme !

Rôôôôôôôô ! D'accord !

Quatrième mois, classement de la réserve !

Mmhpf ! (N/A : On va vous aider à comprendre ce « mmhpf », c'est le bruit que fait Sirius quand on l'empêche de parler, quand il a une main devant sa bouche, là en l'occurrence, c'est la main de Remus.)

Pensées de Kyana : 

Olala ! La chance qu'il a ! J'aimerais tellement sentir encore sa douce main sur moi…

QUOI ! J'AI PAS DIT ÇA ! OLALA ! MAMAN AU SECOURS ! EMMÈNE-MOI Á SAINTE MANGOUSTE ! Outch ! Bon on se calme, inspire expire inspire expire ! Là ! Ça va mieux !

**Retour aux pensées générales **:

Aller aider Rosmerta aux trois balais ?

Nettoyer toute les statues ?

Faire virer Rusard ?

Non, aider les elfes de maisons à faire la cuisine !

QUOI ! MAIS C'EST HORRIBLE ! ON VA JAMAIS S'EN SORTIR ! Crièrent tous ensembles les Maraudeurs, à l'exception de James (qui le savait déjà) et de Lily (qui n'était pas là).

Waw ! Vous avez fait un bel ensemble !

Rô ! Tais-toi James !

Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais faudrait peut être allez manger !

Ouais.

Au fait, vous avez vu Lily les gars ?

Euh…non.

Moi non plus.

Niet.

No, I don't. (N/A : Je sais pas si ça convient à ce cas mais on va dire que oui…Lol)(Note de la P'tite Clo' : je corrige pour toi)

Bon ben elle va sûrement revenir pour les cours !

Ouais t'as raison Sir'.

Bien sûr que j'ai raison ! J'ai toujours raison !

Mais oui bien sûr ! Et moi je suis la Reine d'Angleterre !

Nooooooooooon ? C'est pas vrai ? Alors je vais bientôt avoir pour beau-frère le prince héritier! Ouah ! La classe ! Tu me l'avais jamais dit Jamesie !

Écoute Sirius, mon imbécile de sœur (HEY ! JE T'AI PAS PERMIS !) t'as dit - comme d'habitude - n'importe quoi, et toi - comme d'habitude aussi - tu l'as crue ! Donc, essaye de faire un petit peu marcher tes neurones! Et puis, oui, je vais devenir ton beau-frère mais ça sera parce que tu te marieras avec Viana ! Wahou ! T'as vu Remus, je me suis amélioré ! Ma tirade était géniale ! J'adore, j'adore, j'adore ! Merci beaucoup! C'est grâce à toi !

Ouais ouais, j'ai vu ! Je suis très fier de mon élève !

Merci, merci !

Grmf rxplz plrfkzs bithrgq !

Sirius, au lieu de marmonner dans ta barbe regarde devant toi tu vas….

BOUM

Trop tard…

AÏEEEE ! ÇA FAIT MAL ! SALETÉ DE MUR !

Bon allez ! Viens manger, tu te sentiras mieux !

OUAAAAAAAAAAAIS ! BONNE IDÉE !

Sirius, pitié arrête de crier, j'ai mal à la tête !

Ah, désolé Kyan' !

Pas grave…

**Quelques heures plus tard après les cours et juste avant la première retenue de l'année :**

Mais elle est où, bon sang ! Ça fait depuis ce matin qu'on la cherche !

Ouais, c'est vrai ça commence à m'inquiéter !

Sirius Black qui s'inquiète, on aura tout vu !

Oh ! Toi la ferme ! C'est ma sœur quand même !

Ro c'est bon ! Je te taquinais… C'est juste que je suis stressée moi aussi ! J'ai peur Sirius ! J'ai peur !

Chut ! C'est fini, tout va s'arranger ! Je te le promet, on la retrouvera !

Sur ces mots, il prit Vianasylla dans ses bras et la berça tendrement, tout comme Rémus faisait avec Kyana et Peter avec Nathalie. (N/A : Ouhouh ! Ça commence à être sérieux, mais sont-ils long à la détente ou pas ?) James se sentant un peu déplacé se remit à la recherche de SA Lily. Sirius le rejoignit bientôt et soudain …

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Et voilà ! La suite au prochain épisode ! Hé hé !

Note de la P'tite Clo' : c'est pas sympa ça, ayez pitié des pauvres lecteurs acharnés qui ont attendu si longtemps pour lire la suite de cette superbe fic…

Donc, vous permettez, mais je raccourcie l'énorme espace blanc que vous avez mis…

Non ! On rigole, on est pas aussi sadique !

Renote de la P'tite Clo' : mouais, on voit ça…

Eh ! C'est pas juste ! On proteste ! Tu nous a enlever notre bel effet ! Snif ! Ca a plus aucune valeur maintenant ! Grmf !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Sirius le rejoignit bientôt quand soudain :_

Lily !

Mais non pas Lily !

Bah si ! C'est Lily !

Oui, mais faut pas dire Lily comme ça, faut dire : - tousse tousse - Lily Black…

Non ! Mademoiselle Lily Black…

Naon ! Mademoiselle la Reine Lily Black !

Non, Mademoiselle la Reine Lily Black qui nous a grand fait peur !

Mais non ! T'as pas compris !

Mais si, j'ai compris !

Mais non !

Alors qu'est-ce qu'il faut dire ?

Olala Lily Black, qu'est-ce que tu nous as manqué ! Vous savez vous faire attendre mademoiselle la princesse !

Mouais, bof !

Alors quoi ?

Lily Black !

Nooooooooon ! Black Lily !

Non ! Blaaaaaaack Lilyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy !

Non m...

Bon les gars, c'est pas tout ça mais sans vouloir interrompre votre réunion de famille, (à ces mots, James et Lily ont étrangement rougis…On se demande pourquoi), mais on va être en retard à notre première retenue avec Hagrid ! (N/A : On s'est dit que comme Hagrid n'était pas tout jeune et bah on s'est demandées s'il était déjà gardien de chasse à cette époque et la réponse c'est…sûrement !)

Oh ! C'est avec Hagrid !

Ouais ! Mais ton chevalier servant (EH) va tout t'expliquer ce soir APRÈS notre visite dans la forêt !

C'est la forêt ! C'est génial !

Ouais ! Hyper trop coolement (N/A : Mot de notre invention) génial !

La retenue 

Les huit Maraudeurs se rendirent chez Hagrid et toquèrent à la porte.

Vous pouvez entrer ! cria Hagrid.

Les élèves entrèrent et le saluèrent.

Comment allez-vous mes petits ? demanda Hagrid.

Mais heuuu ! s'écrièrent les ado. Nous ne sommes PAS des petits ! On a passé l'âge de 5 ans Hagrid ! (Note de la P'tite Clo' : Manoucka, si c'est moi qui aie servis de modèle pour ces deux répliques, je vais te tuer) (Note de ladite Manouchka : Eh ! C'est même pas vrai ! En plus c'est Sarou qui as écrit ça ! Et puis en plus tu veux me tuer ? c'est méchant ça ! –S'en va en boudant et en pleurant dans sa chambre- Si c'est comme ça je te parle plus !)

Ok ok ! Allez, venez, on va dans la forêt.

Hagrid sortit de sa cabane suivit des Maraudeurs et ils y allèrent. Hagrid y entra le premier. Lily hésita à y aller mais elle fut encouragée par…bien évidemment…James ! Dans la forêt, l'obscurité gagnait tout le terrain et un vent glacial à vous geler le sang passa ! Lily - pas rassurée du tout - s'agrippa au bras de James qui rougit fortement en essayant de ne pas le faire remarquer. Celui-ci la rassura et puis il se mit à sourire bêtement.

Ils allèrent au cœur de la forêt et rencontrèrent plusieurs centaures qui leur dirent tous : « Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 16 septembre, Mars est déjà passée, cela veut dire que le bonheur à tous va arriver ! »

Merci du renseignement ! répondit Sirius

Et ils continuèrent leur route dans la forêt obscure et démoniaque ! Ils rencontrèrent encore plusieurs centaures qui leur dirent les mêmes paroles que le premier et bien sûr… Sirius les imita et répondit toujours la mêmes choses aux centaures. Tout le monde étaient exaspérés et étaient pressés de rentrer manger car à plusieurs moment, on entendait des petits gargouillements de ventres ! Quand le cinquante-septième arriva, il leur dit :

Aujourd'hui…commença le demi-cheval.

On sait quel jour on est aujourd'hui car on a eu le temps de retenir la date avec tous les centaures qu'on a croisé, ce qui est très bizarre car d'habitude on met un bout de temps à apprendre, alors, s'il vous plaît, gardez vos prédictions pour vous, on n'en a pas besoin ! répliqua Sirius à bout de nerf .

Après être sortis de la forêt, les autres Maraudeurs applaudirent Sirius car eux aussi étaient à bout de nerf ! Puis ils se rendirent dans la Grande Salle pour manger.

Ouah ! Je pensait pas que j'avais si faim !

Sirius…

Quoi ?

T'as TOUT LE TEMPS 'hyper faim' ! Dirent-ils tous en cœur.

Ah ouais ! C'est vrai !

Il est irrécupérable !

Ouais ! Sérieusement Vian'…

Quoi ?

Bonne chance pour quand tu sera mariée avec lui !

De surprise Sirius et ladite Vian' s'étouffèrent avec leur poulet !

Ça va pas la tête ? J'ai failli mourir à cause de vous ! S'exclama Sirius avec une moue indignée.

Mais oui mais oui Siri !

On dit ça…

Pratiquement tous…

Les soirs…

Et pratiquement…

Tous les soirs…

Tu nous dit la même chose !

Rô ! Ça va !

On vous a pas demandé vos commentaires !

Bon allez ! Je suis fatiguée ! Je vais me coucher !

Déjà ? Mais sœurette, c'est pas encore l'heure !

Ouais, c'est vrai ! Remus à raison ! C'est pas l'heure il est que…

9h47.

Ah oui ! T'as raison Kyan' !

Ben oui, elle a raison ma sœur ! On est les maîtres de l'heure ! (Réflexion judicieuse de Peter.)

Mouais, n'empêche, je les soutiens. C'EST TROP TÔT !

Bon ok. Mais de toutes façons, on a tous fini de manger…

Euh…excuse-moi de te décevoir mais ton chéri a pas fini !

OH ! VOUS ALLEZ ARRÊTER AVEC ÇA OUI OU NON ?

Mmm…Laisses-nous réfléchir…NON !

Bon, on peut y aller ! J'ai terminé !

Wouahhhhhhhhhhh ! Miracle ! Il a terminé !

Oh ! Ça va hein !

Et sur ces paroles euh…pleines de sagesses ? Non ? Bon c'est pas grave, je disais donc sur ces paroles, ils rejoignirent la salle commune pour parler de tout et de rien comme à leur habitude. Puis, ils commencèrent à aller se coucher ; James et Lily trouvaient cela bizarre car ces derniers ne lui avaient pas encore demandé pourquoi elle n'avait pas été là de la journée… ; tant et si bien qu'ils finirent par se retrouver seuls dans la salle commune…

Alors Fleur de Lys, pourquoi n'étais-tu pas là tout à l'heure ?

Et ben euh, j'étais dans la forêt pour aller chercher des ingrédients qui nous manquaient dans notre réserve et puis je…je…je suis tombée sur une bande de Centaures j'ai eue si peur James, j'ai eue si peur…

James la prit alors dans ses bras pour la rassurer, ils furent tous les deux parcourus d'un frisson, mais ne le laissèrent pas paraître. Lily s'abandonna complètement dans les bras de James pour pleurer à son aise.

**Pensées de James :**

Qu'est-ce que je suis bien avec elle dans mes bras, on dirait qu'elle est faite pour eux… Mais non, c'est absurde ! Je me fait des illusions ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle…Oh mais ! Elle lève la tête, ce regard…ce ne devrait pas être permis.

**Pensées de Lily :**

Olala ce que je suis bien dans ses bras. J'aimerais que ça dure pour toujours, pour l'éternité, indéfiniment (petite voix : _C'est bon on a compris, pas besoin de trouver d'autres synonymes !_) Oh c'est bon toi tais-toi ! (_D'accord d'accord, j'ai compris._) Bien ! Donc je disais, ce que ses bras sont confortables, et il est si doux avec moi. Pour moi, l'homme idéal ressemble à lui…

QUOI ! J'AI PAS DIT ÇA QUAND MÊME !

_QUOI ! T'AS PAS PENSER ÇA QUAND MÊME !_

Oh, my god ! Je.. je crois bien que je suis amoureuse de JAMES POTTER !

_Bah, t'as qu'à vérifier !_

Et comment oh grand génie ?

Tu le regarde et si ton cœur bat la chamade, que tu te sens fondre, ben là c'est sûr t'es amoureuse, sinon tu t'es complètement plantée !

Bon, ok, je vais essayer.

Oh ! Ces yeux ! Il me regarde avec tant de tendresse…

Alors ?

Alors quoi ?

Bah alors, tu te sens comment ?

Je me sens flageolante, je me sens fondre, mon cœur bat à une vitesse que je ne pensais pas exister mais à part ça, ça va !

C'est bien ce que je pensait, t'es AMOUREUSE DE JAMES POTTER !

Oh nan…

Bah c'est bien ! Embrasse-le !

Euh t'es sûre ?

Ben oui que je suis sûre !

Bon ok… (inspire expire inspire expire) OK JE SUIS D'ACCORD ! ALLER C'EST PARTI MON KIKI !

**Plan normal, vue d'ensemble :**

Soudain, elle approcha sa tête doucement…lentement…James se demandait ce qu'il se passait et puis quand il compris (Quel génie ce garçon ! N/A : Eh la voix on t'as pas sonnée ! Ok, ok je me tais ! Bien !) il approcha lui aussi sa tête jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent tout d'abord timidement, doucement, tendrement puis, de plus en plus passionnément. Ce n'est qu'à bout de souffle qu'ils se séparèrent.

Bonne nuit.

Elle sera bonne ne t'inquiète pas Jamy.

Oh Lily ?

Oui ?

On ne dit rien à personne d'accord ?

Oui, tout à fait. Oh j'y pense, si tu veux être discret, enlève le gloss que tu as sur la bouche.

Ok, bonne nuit ma Lily.

Bonne nuit charmeur !

Ce fut sur un éclat de rire et un regard tendre qu'ils montèrent se coucher…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Voilou, voilou ! Chapitre fini pour aujourd'hui ! On espère que ça vous a plu ! 10 PAGES, C'EST PLUS QU'UN RECORD ÇA ! lol !**

**OH ! On a eut (Attendez faut qu'elle compte….. JE T'AI PAS SONNÉE !Ok, ok c'est bon ! T'énerve pas !GRRRRRR) donc je disais on a eut HUIT REVIEWS (enfin sept si on compte pas la notre !) Donc en parlant de ça, réponses aux reviews :**

**Dragonise : Et bien merci beaucoup, on sait bien qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action, mais c'est pas une fic à action. On en mettra peut être un peu (courses poursuites etc..) mais pas beaucoup. Désolées de te décevoir. Kiss**

**Virg05 : Olala ! C'est trop d'honneur ! Nan mais sérieux, c'est trop gentil et on est très « honorées » ! Donc voilà la suite, on espère qu'elle ne t'as pas déçue ! Kiss**

**Liliz Mamba : Bah merci beaucoup ! Voilà donc notre nouveau chapitre ! On espère qu'il t'as plût et tout le blabla habituel ! Merci beaucoup (ENCORE ! Mais chut !Tu me fais rater mes reviews stupide voix ! Ok, ok) donc merci beaucoup pour la reviews et pour tes encouragements ! Bzoo**

**Linoa Anna Potter : Merci beaucoup on est vraiment heureuses que ça te plaise ! (T'en a pas marre de dire ça ? Sans commentaires...) Donc voilou le chapitre 4 ! (DIX PAGES C'EST UN RECORD !) Bzouuuu et a bientôt (On espère).**

**Lily : Ah oui, désolées ! On a pas fait attention ! Bzoo !**

**Aleout : Et bien de rien ! C'est normal ! Tu te donnes la peine de nous en écrire une alors c'est normal que l'on y réponde ! Et bien pour tes questions, les réponses sont dans ce chapitre (Elles sont en train de se demander si cela te convient…Mistie. Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait de cette calamité ? Je sais pas peut être qu'on la bannie pour le prochain chapitre ? OUAISS BONNE IDÉE ! NOOON PAS DU TOUT) . Donc tu as eus tes réponses dans ce chapitre et ne t'inquiètes pas on a pas vraiment l'intention d'arrêter du moins pas tout de suite ! Bisous à toi ! **

**Ewilan59 : Merci merci ! Timbrés eux ? Mais non voyons ! Pas du tout ! Enfin peut-être un peu…beaucoup ? Mdr. OUI OUI ON VA CONTINUER MOTIVÉES MOTIVÉES ! Bzoo à toi.**

**Alors maintenant, renseignements :**

**- On a eu un petit peu de retard (c'est la faute de personne) donc si vous voulez connaître la raison allez voir les reviews on y a laisser un petit message.**

**- Le chapitre 5 est en court, il ne reste plus qu'à peu près la moitié !**

**Voilà bon bah, il ne reste plus qu'à dire :**

**KISSOUX A TOUS !**

**Et heu aussi :**

**Euh, une petite reviews ?**

**Note de la P'tite Clo', à tous les lecteurs : Je suis désolée…pour ce mois sans chapitre. La raison pour laquelle vous n'avez pas eue la suite de cette fic, c'est tout simplement parce que j'ai chopé un…désolée pour le mot, con de virus, qui m'a bloqué le Net, pendant 27 jours pour être précise. Donc, voilà, je suis navrée, j'ai formaté mon pc, juste ce week-end, et le temps de tout réinstaller, de continuer mes propres fics et de corriger celle de Shadow et Mistie, ça a mis beaucoup de temps, je peux le confirmer ! Sinon, pour ma part, j'ai beaucoup aimé ce chapitre, trop marrant ! Wala, c'était mon petit mot. Et maintenant que ça bug plus, il y aura plus souvent une suite à cette adorable fic ! Kissoux à tout le monde et en particulier à ma petite Sarah et à ma Manouchka…**


	5. Sirius et ses bêtises !

**Kikoo ! Nous revoilou ! **

**VOICI LE CHAPITRE TANT ATTENDU ! (Avec un peu de retard cela dit) **

**Bon comme d'hab, toutes les reviews sont acceptées !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**KISSSS !**

**Mistie et Shadow**

**PS : NdS veut dire Note de Shadow et NdM Note de Mistie.**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Sirius et ses bêtises !**

Les Maraudeurs se réveillèrent, à l'exception de James et Lily. Les « colocataires » du dortoir tentèrent de le réveiller mais, sans succès !

- DEBOUT ! DEBOUT ! cria Sirius désespérément.

- Hum…grogna James pas très bien réveillé.

- On est en retard et on n'est pas prêtes alors… DÉPÊCHES-TOI DE T'HABILLER ! ON EST À LA BOURRE ! hurla Vianasylla qui essayait de réveiller Lily, dans le dortoir des filles.

James et Lily se réveillèrent, chacun dans leur dortoir, et coururent s'habiller en vitesse. Les autres Maraudeurs n'ayant pas pris le temps de s'habiller firent la même chose et en 1 minutes et 37 secondes, ils étaient tous prêts. (Ils avaient demandé à Peter et sa sœur de chronométrer !)

- Ouf, on a faillit être en retard ! souffla Lily.

- Euh…je ne crois pas, non, le cours de sortilèges est à l'autre bout du château…déclara tristement James.

- Oh non…soupira Lily.

Et s'en suivi une longue course à pied qui fut remportée par Sirius.

- Vous êtes en retard ! remarqua monsieur Spyke, le prof de sortilèges.

- Désolé m'sieur ! C'est qu'on s'est réveillé un peu tard…répondit Sirius, mais si vous voulez, vous pouvez nous donner des heures de retenues ! Alors, on est libre à partir de la première semaine du sixième mois de cours !

- Désolé mais non. Je n'ai pas envie, déclara le professeur. Bon, asseyez-vous, nous allons commencer le cours.

Les Maraudeurs s'assirent et écoutèrent le début du cours. (NdS : Oui, juste le début parce qu'après, il ne faut pas écouter, il faut s'entraîner… QUI a pensé qu'ils étaient inattentifs, hein QUI ?)

- Aujourd'hui nous allons travailler sur le sortilège _Vidéatom._ Il sert à vider de l'eau ou autres matières liquides. Vous imitez le geste montré à la page 102 de votre livre. Et que ça saute !

- Il est un peu lourd le prof à force ! râla Lily.

- Ouais, c'est sûr ! compléta Kyana. En plus, il arrête pas de me regarder ! J'en ai marre ! C'est pas juste ! Pourquoi c'est moi ?

- Parce que t'es belle, intelligente, naïve (ce fut au moment où Lily avait prononcé ce mot que la belle Kyana lui fit une _horrible_ grimace.) et qui fait de très belle grimace ! répondit-elle en rigolant.

- Arrête ! supplia la jeune fille.

- Bon ok, mais si ça se trouve, il te drague le prof ! constata Lily.

- Oh non ! Manquait plus que ça !

- Mesdemoiselles, pouvez-vous écouter le cours s'il vous plaît ? demanda le prof en adressant un sourire charmeur à Kyana, ce qui n'échappa pas à Remus qui poussa un grognement.

- Là, j'te plaint ma ptite ! déclara la rouquine.

- Oui…approuva Kyana, d'un petit signe de tête.

* * *

**Après le cours devant le lac **

- Bon, il nous avait demandé de nous entraîner alors c'est ce qu'on va faire ! s'exclama Sirius.

- Olala, qu'est-ce qui va nous faire faire encore comme bêtise ? chuchota Vianasylla à ses copines.

- Bah, en tout cas, une grosse bêtise !

- Chut Viana et Nathalie ! ordonna Sirius. Je me concentre !

Il s'avança vers le lac, prit sa baguette, l'agita et annonça :

- _Vidéatom ! _

Le lac se vida d'un seul coup et les jeunes adolescents s'affolèrent, à l'exception de Sirius qui était -évidemment- très calme.

- Hey…relax…C'est pas la fin du monde…rassura celui-ci, le sourire aux lèvres. Vous devriez m'applaudir au lieu de vous affoler !

Lily, qui bouillait de l'intérieur, s'emporta.

- QUOI ! Comment tu vas faire pour remplir à nouveau le lac ? Avec quelle formule, tu peux me dire ? Enfin, si tu y arrives avant que les profs découvrent ta bêtise ? On a pas encore apprit à remplir tout un lac entier le plus vite possible, silencieusement que je sache ! Alors répare là, mais ne viens pas nous demander notre aide ! Vraiment tu me fais honte ! Et dire que tu es mon frère !

Elle partit en courant dans la salle commune laissant les autres là. Ce fut au tour de Kyana de hurler.

- MAIS T'ES CON OU QUOI ? Lily a raison ! Répare ta bêtise sans nous demander notre aide ! C'est vrai qu'il faudrait quand même un cerveau pour réaliser ça, mais je doute fort que tu en es un ! Alors ne nous casse pas les pieds et ne rigole surtout pas, ou sinon je te dénonce ! Ce que, pour ton information, Sirius, j'aurais dû mal à ne pas faire !

Puis elle partit rejoindre Lily dans la salle commune. Nathalie pris le relais.

- Elles ont raisons ! T'ES BÊTE ! Si t'avais eut un cerveau, tu n'aurais pas fait ce genre de bêtise, et en plus, tu aurais réfléchi avant de passer à l'action !

La jeune fille coura vers son dortoir. Le tour des garçons arriva. Un par un, de James à Peter, ils firent aussi à Sirius sa fête.

- T'es trop bête…

- …et t'es con…

- …nous, on n'a pas…

- …envie de rester…

- …avec toi…

- …si on veut pas…

- …paraître…

- …débile devant…

- …les autres…

- …et surtout…

- …on veut pas…

- …qu'on croit…

- …qu'on a fait…

- …fait la bêtise…

- …AVEC TOI !

La dernière phrase résonna comme un cœur à trois canons dans le cœur de Sirius.

(Note de **la P'tite Clo'** : En tant que correctrice officielle de cette fic, j'ai pas osé changé le dernier dialogue de **Shadow** et **Mistie**. Il se trouve que la forme n'était pas super (du tout), et c'est vrai qu'on a du mal à comprendre qui parle, mais pour ce qui précède, je vous promet de dire aux filles d'abréger ! Merci.)

Puis les trois Maraudeurs s'en allèrent. Il ne resta donc plus que Vianasylla et le coupable.

- Toi aussi tu vas m'engueuler ? demanda Sirius.

- Non ! Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de penser que tu es bête ! Tu aurais quand même pu réfléchir avant de faire ça…reprocha Viana.

- Je sais, mais j'étais tellement pressé de vous montrer comment je maîtrisais ce sort…C'est tout…

- Oui, et bien maintenant, on est dans de beaux draps ! Dès fois, je me demande si tu as un cerveau ou alors, il est tellement bien caché que tu ne t'en sert pas…

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? marmonna le sorcier.

- On se le demande…Bon, t'as une idée pour remplir le lac ?

- Euh…ben…c'est-à-dire que…

- Tu n'y a pas pensé, j'en été sûre ! Non, mais c'est pas vrai…

- Viana ?

La jeune fille ne répondait pas. Elle fixait quelque chose derrière le château.

- Youhou Viana…

- Y'a les profs qui arrivent ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Oh merde ! (NdA : Désolées, mais c'est le mot le plus approprié…)

- Sirius ?

- Quoi ?

- COURS !

La course poursuite commença : Sirius et Viana passèrent en courant devant les professeurs, encore trop ébahis pour réagir ; les deux adolescents entrèrent dans le Hall, et montèrent les escaliers jusqu'au troisième étage. Les professeurs, reprenant leurs esprits, firent demi-tour, et les suivirent en courant, eux aussi.

- Sirius ?

- Oui Vian' ?

- Où on va maintenant ?

- Euh… il y a la porte qui mène au labo…

-Ah ouais ?

- Les voilà ! hurla Spyke.

- Zut ! s'exclama Sirius.

Sirius, tout en prenant la main de Vianasylla, se remit à courir en direction de la fameuse porte, l'ouvrit pendant que la jeune fille lui fit signe de se dépêcher ; ils entrèrent tous les deux dedans et refermèrent la porte. Les profs se retrouvèrent ainsi coincés à l'extérieur, mais Rusard ouvrit à son tour la porte et se remit à leur poursuite. (Note de **la P'tite Clo' **: pas très clair tout ça, les filles…)

- Purée…Ils sont encore là, souffla Sirius.

- C'est pas grave…Il y a les fioles…rassura son amie.

- Ah oui…c'est vrai ?

- Ça y'est ! On les tient ! Ils sont dans le laboratoire, ils ne peuvent plus nous échapper ! hurlait Rusard, à l'extérieur

- C'est ce qu'on va voir, marmonnèrent les deux diables.

Sur ce, ils prennent lesdites fioles et les jetèrent par terre. Les professeurs ne purent donc plus passer. Sirius et Viana rentrèrent en vitesse au QG (leur quartier général) où…oh ! Surprise ! se trouvaient les autres Maraudeurs.

- Oh oh…

- Ouaip, petit problème technique, expliqua la jeune fille.

- Vous inquiétez pas, je m'en vais, fit Sirius.

- NON !

Les Maraudeurs avaient crié. Sirius était muet, tellement il était étonné.

- Sirius…referme la bouche, t'as l'air d'un crétin…l'informa Viana en chuchotant.

POP (Bruit de la bouche de Sirius qui se referme)

- Écoute Sirius…tu sais, pendant votre absence, on a beaucoup discuté…et on en est venu à la conclusion qu'on aurait pas dû réagir comme ça. Donc on est désolé, dit Lily.

Voyant que Sirius ne parlait toujours pas, elle s'inquiéta.

- Euh…frérot ?

- Ah ben ça alors ! Je pouvais pas rêvait mieux ! Vous êtes les meilleurs potes de toute la planète !

Les jeunes sorciers rirent tous ensemble.

Sirius était tellement heureux qu'il sautait partout, sur les tables, les chaises, les fauteuils…

Peu à peu, ils se joignirent tous à la 'danse'.

- Les gars ? demanda d'une voix fatiguée Kyana.

- Quoi ? hurlèrent les autres.

- De deux choses l'une. Premièrement, arrêtez de crier ! Ça me donne mal à la tête ! Et deuxièmement, on est dans un sacré pétrin, alors il faudrait peut-être penser à trouver la solution…

- Ah ouais, c'est pas bête ça, confirma Peter.

- Bon, les gars, vous, vous restez là, à regarder dans les livres, si on trouve une quelconque formule pour le lac, décida Lily.

- Ok chef !

- Les filles, vous venez avec moi, on va emprunter des bouquins à la bibliothèque !

- Pas de problèmes, s'exclama Viana.

- Ça roule ma poule ! rigola Nathalie.

- Let's go !

- À toutes, les gars !

- Bye, demoiselles !

Un peu plus tard, les filles étaient revenues et elles feuilletaient les livres avec les Maraudeurs.

- Alors ? demanda Lily, vous trouvez ? Moi non.

- Non, se désola James. Toi Sirius ?

- Non plus. Viana ?

- Pas plus. Rem' ?

- Y'a rien là dedans.

- Moi c'est pareil, dit Kyana. Et toi, Peter ?

- Rien non plus. Nathalie ?

La concernée ne répondit pas.

- Nat' ? s'inquiéta Remus.

Nathalie ricana.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ! hurla Lily, qui déteste ne rien savoir.

- Ben…j'ai trouvé, dit avec simplicité Nat'.

- C'est pas vrai ? s'étonna Sirius.

- Mais si…

- Ouais ! s'exclamèrent James et Sirius.

- Bah alors qu'est-ce que t'attends pour nous le dire ? explosa Peter.

- Ok…Calme-toi…Bon. Alors. Pour remettre l'eau dans le lac, il faut…commença Nathalie.

* * *

**Oui, oui, on sait, c'est très sadique mais bon….**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**_Virg05 :_ Merci beaucoup ! Ça nous touche beaucoup ce que tu nous dis ! La suite n'est pas arrivée très vite, on est désolées mais bon… c'est la vie ! Et bien pour la suite je ne pense pas qu'elle arrivera de si tôt parce que c'est les vacances et nous ne sommes pas là. Bye ! Et à -on espère- bientôt !**

**_Sakura :_ On est heureuses que ça te plaise et comme tu l'as sûrement vu, on a mit les prénoms. On espère que pour toi c'est plus clair et q'il y a un autre problème n'hésite pas à nous en parler. Bye ! (Réponse de la P'tite Clo' : ouais et c'était pas facile pour mettre en forme tout ça ! Seulement, j'espère que tu comprends, que les auteurs ne peuvent pas toujours rajouter entre parenthèses les noms des personnages qui parlent seulement pour leur faire plaisir. Faut qu'il y'est, et reste un certain sens. Donc, j'ai fais mon maximum, même si, ce n'est pas toujours très clair)**

**_Superzori :_ Merci ! Et comme on l'a dit ci-dessus, on espère que c'est plus clair avec les prénoms. Voici la suite et on espère (décidément on ne se sépare jamais de ce mot !) qu'il est aussi drôle que les autre, si ce n'est plus. Kissoux. (Réponse de la P'tite Clo' : pour ce qui concerne la mise en forme des dialogues, voir ma réponses à Sakura…)**

**_Liliz Mamba : _Oui, on est toutes les trois désolées mais bon les problèmes techniques…….. YEAH ! On est pardonnées ! MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Gros bisous à toi aussi. (Réponse de la P'tite Clo' : ouais, moi aussi je te fais de gros bisous, et surtout désolée pour cet énorme retard qui est de ma faute en fait)**

**Avis aux lecteurs :**

**Nous voulons prévenir tout le monde que la suite tardera à venir car nous partons en vacances pendant tout le reste des vacances. Nous sommes désolées et donc à la rentrée !**

**Kissoux à toutes et à tous !**

**( Note de la P'tite Clo' : Ah bah ça tu l'as dit que ça été hyper long…Et c'est moi la fautive. Alors toutes mes excuses, mais j'ai, moi aussi, des fics à mettre à jour, corriger pas mal de chapitres made in Shadow&Mistie, partir en vacances…De plus, avec les cours qui reprennent, ça va pas être de la tarte, c'est moi qui vous le dit ! M'enfin, gros bisous à tout le monde et à la prochaine…)**

**PS : Une p'tite review ?**


End file.
